


Haven't You Noticed That I'm a Star?

by Soulsong26



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Everyone is Trans, LGBTQ Themes, Lgbt icon Viktor Nikiforov, M/M, Rating May Change, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, TransViktor, Written by an actual Trans man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsong26/pseuds/Soulsong26
Summary: Yuuri was never sure of himself,  but became inspired when thier beloved celebrity came out as Transgender. Sadly coming out is far more complicated and exalsting than it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a brake from my other fic Im sorta stunted on what to do for that one. Oh, well! Enjoy!

If you asked Yuuri Katsuki when he decided he was a boy he would probably sigh and laugh it off.

If you persisted he might say that he figured it out around 15 or 16.

He also might have a panic attack afterwards, but hey it's not YOUR fault! You were just asking questions! Why are transgender people so sensitive anyways?

But Yuuri has more to his character then transgender, he likes video games, the color blue, ice skating. He goes to college to study sports medicine. He has a lovely supportive family! In many ways he's lucky, and he knows it. That doesn't mean it doesn't feel taxing to have no one who he can relate to. That it's not frustrating to be constantly misgendered due to his curvy appearance. But he supposes he's lucky, after all he's in California and in L.A. for Christ's sake! Many would gladly trade places with him, he lives in one of the most progressive states in America.

Yuuri attends UCLA, he's on his first year after the constant testing and headache over getting in. Now time to pay way too much for what labled as a necessity if you ever want to get a job you want! Yuuri shrinks into the crowd, everyone is so attractive and he's just _bleh_. He knows basically no one here and he's already  **way** too uncomfortable to even try to start a meaningless conversation. While trying to slink into to the back he bumps into someone loosing his glasses. Blurry,  blurry, he sees a face! It's some white guy! Oh... he's handing Yuuri his glasses! How nice!

"Thanks, I need that to see! " he says awkwardly and a bit too loud. "S-sorry..." he looks away and puts on his glasses. He glances back, only to see the nice white boy was Celebrity and Lgbt icon, Viktor Nikiforov, wearing a horrid disguise. It's not even a disguise! He just has on a pink baseball cap and giant sunglasses with a gucci symbol maybe that's just his look? It's not his usual aesthetic though. Yuuri would know, he follows him on ALL the instagrams. Yuuri studders, his long proclaimed "husband" on tumblr is there in real life! Quick Yuuri! Act Normal! "V- vik"

Viktor's perfect finger is smooshed against his lips. "Shhhhhhhh.." Yuuri obeys. "I'm not supposed to be here, I'm lying low."

"Well, you're doing a great job at it." Yuuri mutters softly.

"You wound me..." he gestures to me for my name and pronouns.

"Yuuri Katsuki,  he/him" Yuuri says looking at Viktor's sparkling eyes.

"You're also transgender! That's great!" Viktor brightens.

"I knew you went to this school,  but I never expected to actually meet you. I looked up to you growing up, and when you came out I was inspired to come out too!" Viktor smiled widely. Yuuri was sure he heard that a lot, but his look seemed genuine. Upclose he's something truly to admire, from his looks to his winning personality. Yuuri felt even smaller than he was in his presence, overwhelmed even.

" I have to go!" Yuuri pointed towards his group. 

"Wait! We have a Transgender group on campus! You should join!" Viktor hands him a card and winks at him causing Yuuri too ascend. "My number's on the back if you get lost cutie." He says in a low purr.

Yuuri scurries away back to the back of his group. Is he breathing? No, probably not. He's not even sure if this is even real or is just a really shitty fanfiction. Yuuri follows the group hardly paying attention, just staring at the card. 


	2. Music of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets his roommate and new best friend, Phichit! I know original, right?

 The UCLA campus is pretty gosh darn huge! Not that Yuuri was that suprised, more just overwhelmed. He's also overwhelmed because college is expensive and his family is helping him pay for this mess, along with the scholarship. It's also really competitive, so that's not doing wonders for his anxiety. He walks to the dormitory, he seems to be sharing with a "Phichit Chulanont". Yuuri sets his things down by his bed. He supposes he should unpack already,  but he's  **way** too tired from the amount of socializing he did today. He lays on his bed and pulls out his laptop, his only true friend. He goes on netflix and continues his watching of the new bill nye show. He then drifts of to sleep to the sound of bill nye, the only true way to sleep scientifically! Yuuri's peaceful slumber is interupted by giggling, the phantom of the opera (the 10 year anniversary version not that other crap), and overdramatic singing. This "Phichit" seems nice, but Yuuri is far too grouchy and tired to put up with this. Yuuri prepares himself to speak. "Hey man, you're being kind loud. Could you not?" Good Yuuri, you surely told him! He shall now surely see the error of his ways! One does not wake thier roomate with thier operatic tendencies. 

Phichit smiles at Yuuri, "Sorry! Not the best way to introduce myself I guess! My name is Phichit Chulanont, and you must be Yuuri Katsuki! Nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends despite our meeting." Who is this sunshine boy, and why is he sharing a room with Yuuri? Yuuri might regret his earlier thoughts. Phichit seems really nice! He should feel lucky, but now he feels like an asshole.

"No! No! It's fine! What time is it?" Yuuri says yawning, he took his nap around 5 or 6. He couldn't have been out for too long.

Phichit looks at his phone, "like almost 9".

"I've been out for a while, I passed out as soon as I got here."

Phichit looks at his laptop screen, "Hey want to watch this with me? I need someone for the duets! It's hard to try to sing all the parts."

"Why are you trying to sing all the parts?" Yuuri says amused.

"Dude, I want to sing Christine's parts so you can be the Phantom!" 

Yuuri thinks of his voice, he can't go super low and he hardly knows the songs. "I'm not sure man..."

"No worries,  I got the lyrics on my phone!" Phichit pulls up the lyrics.

Yuuri does fine for the most part. The phantom doesn't go quite as low as he thought and most of the time he thinks he's doing pretty damn good! Phichit though is perfect as Christine, sure he has to go lower at some points, but he becomes Christine. He  **is** Christine! 

"So are you an actor?"

"Yes!" Phichit says excitedly, "I'm a drama major! I want to even direct a little!"

"So are you going to do musicals?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping to bring musicals to the big screen!" Phichit says brightly, " Most Musical films are only okay, but I want to make musical films that do justice to the ones on Broadway! It also means that anyone could see it, not just stuffy rich people."

"Whoa! That's cool! I would love to see that."

Phichit's eye's light up! "We could watch some more! I've hunted down more recordings of musicals! You NEED to see wicked!"

Yuuri nods. They spend the rest of the night watching musicals and fall asleep during the sound of music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Viktor in this chapter sorry, he'll be in the next one though! I liked writing this chapter though, I'm kind of a theater nerd!


	3. Wanna bang? I mean hang?

The very next morning Yuuri is awakened by Phichit getting ready for classes, he supposes he should get ready to, but his bed dissagrees and is begging him to stay. He pulls out his phone, his class is soon and he should really get going if he wants to be on time. "Sorry darlin', but a man has to do what a man's got to do." He says to the bed. The bed pouts, obviously very dissapionted. "I'll be back sooner than you know it honey." He gets up. He sees Phichit giggling at him, he regrets his inner monologues. "I, um, it was... mind your own damn business!!" He said obviously flustered and embarrassed.

"Hey man, it's all good! I shouldn't make fun of your deep relationship with you bed." Phichit smiled brightly.

"Yeah, what ever! It's too early!" Yuuri got up, and started heading towards the kitchen.

"It's 8 o' clock man! I got up at six!" Phichit said getting some cereal.

"Good for fricking youuu!"

" What classes do you have?"

" Mostly science and math classes, I'm hoping to become a doctor. "

" I suck at both so I probably won't be able to help you!"

" I don't expect you too! Oh, also do you know about the transgender group on campus?" Yuuri asked taking a bite of his cereal.

" Yeah! I go there almost every week! It's how I met my boyfriend! Also Viktor Nikiforov goes there like every other week, it's a pretty big deal!" Phichit says excitedly.

" Yeah..." Yuuri blushes that he got to meet his beloved "husband" yesterday and has the chance to actually get to know him. Yuuri pulled out his card with his number and showed Phichit.

"Ooooooh! He gave you his number?" Phichit gaved Yuuri a michevious smile.

"I was so shook man! He's even more beautiful in real life!! How am I supposed to cope?" Yuuri gushed.

" Yuuri? Why haven't you texted him back yet? I mean he gave you his number, so he's obviously interested!"

Yuuri's face turned red, "He was just trying to be nice! I mean I don't want to bother him, I mean..."

" Yuuri, dude, he's like usually very lonely. At group, he's usually moping about how lonely he is and how hard it is to a good guy! Yuuri! You could definitely be that guy! Also I approve, you would be super cute together. Your totally his type, Yuuri!" Phichit encouraged Yuuri and seemed to have sparks in his eye at the prospect of fixing up his new bro.

" Sooo... like, What would I even send?"

" How about, "Hey bro! Wanna bang?... I mean hang? Actually I'm down for either ;)" "Phichit joked, snickering at Yuuri's face of horror.

" Can you take this seriously? I've had a crush on him forever!"

" Dude, you shouldn't be afraid of him! He's a huge dork! Give me your phone."

" What? No! How do I know you won't send him something embarrassing?" Yuuri said defensively holding his phone.

" Because you're overthinkjng it!" Yuuri hands him his phone knowing he's probably right.

Phichit types "hey :) this is yuuri! you gave me your number yesterday and told me about the transgender group! are you coming to the next one " he shows Yuuri and presses send. " See? That wasn't too hard?" The phone buzzes with another text, " Here you go it's all you now! I've got to go!"

Yuuri waves goodbye to Phichit and looks at his phone. Viktor seemed to text back.

" Hi! Yuuri! I actually am! Want to meet before and go together?" YES! YES!! a hundred times yes! Yuuri's stomach filled with butterflies.

" yeah, okay! where do you want to meet and what time?" Yuuri pressed send, his heart was beating out of his chest. Is he supposed to get used to this?

" Cafe Synapse, 2pm good? We can carpool, if that's okay with you?" Viktor texted back.

" yeah, that's fine" Yuuri said hardly breathing.

" I look forward to seeing you again ;)" Yuuri was screaming, how can he finish his cereal? No, he will now live on the text Viktor sent. Who can eat when the hottest guy ever is sending you flirty texts? Yuuri no longer lives on food but on the power of love! Does he text back or does that go to far? If only Phichit was here for encouragement... quick Yuuri! What would Phichit say? Um, shit! Should he flirt back? I mean probably...

" so do i babe ;)" Maybe that's too much, but just as Yuuri tries to presse the erase the backspace he presses send. "Shit!" His body betrayed him.. He gets a text back, part of him doesn't want to look actually it's all of him. All of him looks anyway.

" Good to know honey!♡♡♡ I look forward to gettiing to know you! I'll text you after class♡♡" 

" have a good class" Yuuri is dead, He gets to class in a daze. Knowing that he's going to hang out and possibly make out with Viktor, makes it hard to focus. 


	4. Oh, snap! Who's that? Don't touch me I'm too hot! Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's backstory and the date! (watch out for fluffy goodness)

Viktor was what many would call successful. At the age of 25 he had his own place, was a LGBT celebrity,and an athlete. Many people looked up to him, he got so many inspiring letters from fans. They'd tell him how he'd make them smile even when they went through the challenges of coming out and living with the bigotry so many in the LGBT faced.

Viktor himself came out at a young age, just 9 years old. This wasn't easy because his parents were immigrants from Russia, In Russia LGBT people were looked down upon and were seen as "less" or "defective". They sent him to Russia with his grandparents to be, " taught how a woman should act". Viktor was an unbreakable spirit though and as they told him how to act and what to do, he only got stronger for it. Eventually, they caved and let him do his thing. His grandparents, though they disliked it, couldn't bear to hurt their only grandchild. They still did though, without knowing. Viktor was quite the actor, He was charming and attractive no matter what he wore. He was great at pretending their words didn't hurt or that in Russia he cried himself to sleep. Viktor just wanted acceptance and love like any child deserved, he didn't like being the rebellious kid.

His parent returned him to California, a little disappointed that they couldn't get him to change. The day before he got a hold of his grandma's sewing scissors and cut off his long hair. His family seemed distressed that he ruined his beautiful long hair. but he felt better. His hair was a little (very) choppy, but he could feel the wind on his neck and less weight on his shoulders. Afterwards his mom took him to the salon in hopes of fixing his diy pixie. Viktor remember's how his mom looked at him while he looked at himself in the mirror at home wearing his tee and jeans. He didn't have many curves to give away his sex. And with the short hair he looked like any other boy his age.

He remembers the first time going to competition and people calling him a boy. He loved it. Only after would his mom correct them. Stupid mom!

At the age of 19, He came out. He applied for the men's skate, and the media went wild. His popularity and fan base grew, He got all kinds of support, hate, and over all speculation. The pressure was on, but at the age of 21 he took gold in the men's division. 

Viktor was also lonely. He was in Hollywood filled with rich white cis people who saw him as something to debate about. It wasn't till he met another Transman, Chris, till he even considered going to the LGBT center. He needed that push, because he really wanted other transgender people to like him and most of his life he had to pretend he didn't care what other people said. The LGBT center was everything he hoped for and more. He finally had friends, not just people he had to convince to like him. He had a community in which he could be his dorky self. He couldn't go as often as he wanted, but when he did it was like catching up with old friends.

Viktor remembers roaming campus after class in disguise and crashing into the cutest person ever, they were shorter than Viktor, curvy af (Which Viktor **very** much appreciates!) asian, with blue rimmed glasses and adorably messy hair! They seemed flustered, They started to say his name which while cute was  **not** what he needed rn.

"Shhhhhhhh.." Viktor puts his finger to their plush lips "I'm not supposed to be here, I'm lying low."

"Well, you're doing a great job at it." Oooh, spicy! Viktor internally screams for them to slay him and make him their bitch.

Viktor asks for their name and pronouns, (Which may seem awkward to cis people to the point they make fun of it, is actually comforting to transgender people making them feel accepted and makes coming out less hard for them, especially to a random stranger.)

He learns that his name is Yuuri Katsuki, he also is a Transman, and he uses He/ Him pronouns. He tells them about the transgender group, and gives him his number. Viktor throughout his romantic life has always been blunt and to the point. Viktor wants people to **know** , when he likes them. He never tries to cross boundaries and if he's rejected he backs off right away, Throughout his relationships though he's been called, "too clingy" or "too much". Viktor admits he might be too eager to commit, and wants to do everything he can for the one he loves. Viktor was always a romantic, he loves cuddles, and probably has unrealistic expectations when it comes to romance. With heartbreak after heartbreak, Viktor decided that he should focus on his career. He really shouldn't fall for a random stranger that he bumped into on campus. He's been single for six months, which is pretty good for him. He likes to pretend that he hasn't been secretly waiting for a text from a cute boy, but he's been waiting for a text from a cute boy.

In the morning, of the next day he got a text from Yuuri. He was on his morning jog, He literally Jumped when he saw the text.

"hey :) this is yuuri! you gave me your number yesterday and told me about the transgender group! are you coming to the next one " 

Screw, waiting Viktor's texting back rn!

" Hi! Yuuri! I actually am! Want to meet before and go together?"

Viktor is praying to venus herself because he's going for it! He's asking the cutie on a date.

" yeah, okay! where do you want to meet and what time?"

Oh snap! Who's that? Don't touch me I'm too hot! Yes!

" Cafe Synapse, 2pm good? We can carpool, if that's okay with you?" Viktor texted back.

" yeah, that's fine"

" I look forward to seeing you again ;)" Viktor cheekily typed back. Yuuri seemed to take longer to type back. Oh gods, did he go too far? Viktor panicked, concerned as he saw the "...".

" so do i babe ;)" Viktor is dead. What a way to go!

" Good to know honey!♡♡♡ I look forward to gettiing to know you! I'll text you after class♡♡" Viktor finished his run, and started getting ready for class. As he finishes his shower and puts his clothes on he feels he's practically glowing.

" have a good class"

Viktor spends the rest of the day counting down till 2. He gets to his place early for a change of clothes. The clothes he is wearing aren't cutting it for a date! He picks out a nice dusty pink button up and light wash jeans.

He looks at himself in the mirror. If he weren't a well known transgender man, he could easy pass and integrate into society. Part of him wishes he would, another has pride in what he stands for. If he didn't silently integrate into society, other transgender people wouldn't be inspired to be themselves. He knows that representation of a transgender person is important and if he had someone like himself, showing that that transgender people are people.

Enough of that though, he has a date!

At exactly 2 pm, Viktor arrives to the cafe. There waits Yuuri looking just as beautiful as he did yesterday! He tries not to too obviously check him out! "Hello, Yuuri!"

" Oh, um Hi!" Yuuri say cutely flustered.

" You look so cute Yuuri! Did you dress up for me?" Viktor takes the seat across from Yuuri, leaning in.

" Well, It's not everyday I get to eat with my idol..." Yuuri breathes looking away.

Viktor stands up in excited," I'm your idol? Yuuri??"

" Um, wait! I didn't mean to, um... yeah..." Yuuri says looking at Viktor with his beautiful eyes on Viktor, pulling in Viktor in.

" I'm glad Yuuri, there's no need to be embarrassed." Viktor said staring into Yuuri's eyes, " I definitely don't mind having such a handsome fan."

Yuuri glances at Viktors lips, and starts to sit back increasing the distance between them. Viktor a bit disappointed does the same.

" I was a fan before you came out... You, um, were my first crush." Yuuri looks down avoiding eye contact, " When you first came out, it made me question my own gender. You were a big influence on me. I had mostly known till then, but it wasn't until I saw your interviews that I actually grown to accept it. I know you probably get this a lot, but thank you!"

Viktor stares at Yuuri amazed, he feel tears roll down his cheeks. Yuuri looks at him worried, "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Viktor takes his hand and holds it against his cheek.

"No, Yuuri, Your amazing!" Viktor leans closer to Yuuri, " Can I, um, hug you?"

Yuuri nodds and Viktor sits next to him and starts to embrace him. Yuuri leans into Viktor and nestles into his neck. He whispers,"Can I kiss you, Viktor?"

"Yes," Viktor breathes.

Yuuri kisses Viktor softly. Viktor felt warmth in his heart, aching only from a brief kiss. He squeezed Yuuri tighter giving a kiss in return. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes, I'm sorry for all the slacking! have two chapters!


End file.
